


Liberty

by APgeeksout



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Chocolate Box Treat, Episode Tag, M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 00:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9467756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APgeeksout/pseuds/APgeeksout
Summary: You know it's a liberty you're taking, to touch him so boldly, in the center of the ring, under the hot lights, without waiting for his command.  A tag to No Mercy 2016.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fingalsanteater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fingalsanteater/gifts).



You know it's a liberty you're taking, to touch him so boldly, in the center of the ring, under the hot lights, without waiting for his command.

But it's been so long you were away, so long since you've been at his side. So long that you couldn't bear to wait for him at the night's lodgings or in the darkest corner behind the curtain at gorilla. Long enough that you were compelled to the spot where you are now as strongly as if he'd called you here with his own tongue.

Long enough that you couldn't stop touching him if you wanted to. (Maybe not even if _he_ wanted you to; long enough to make you almost blasphemous.) Long enough that you're almost drunk on the feel of him; his shape solid in your arms, his cheek resting heavy on your chest, the thick coils of his hair beneath your reverent fingers, all more heady than even the strongest of Erick's wines.

You are taking liberties, but among all the Family, you are the one most constant. The one whose transgressions might - this once - be overlooked, especially if, as now, they have aided in his accomplishments. It seems that might be the case tonight, when he does not rebuke you, but falls gladly into your embrace, lets you clasp him to you as though he belongs to you instead of the other way around.

And if this is short-lived, if he shakes you off and metes out a proper punishment, sets you to due penance for your impudence, then that might be sweeter still than all the touch you are claiming now.

You go with him back up the ramp and into the far recesses of the building, away from prying eyes and buzzing crowds, before you release him, dropping to the concrete at his feet and bowing your head.

This time, he touches you, tipping your chin up to make you look up into his eyes, shining in the dim corridor. "You're here," he says, his tone laced with wonder that you can't believe is being spent on you.

"Always, for you," you say, easy as breathing, and wait for him to name your purpose.


End file.
